This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a fiber reinforced inorganic hardened body, more particularly to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a fiber reinforced inorganic hardened body such as a cement board reinforced by such as bamboo fiber.
Conventionally, the manufacture of various kinds of fiber reinforced inorganic hardened bodies such as cement boards strengthened with ligneous reinforcing material for example ligneous flake or lignocellulose and formed with an inorganic binder such as cement has been widely known.
However, although variety of cement boards using ligneous reinforcement have been made heretofore and satisfactory techniques therefore have been established, no technique for manufacturing sufficiently appropriate cement board reinforced by bamboo fiber has been established because no technique for effectively utilizing the bamboo fiber for cement board using bamboo fiber has been established yet.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a fiber reinforced inorganic hardened body such as a cement board that is economical and easily and simply reinforced by effectively using bamboo fiber in order to solve the above-mentioned problems in the prior arts.